Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems are communication systems, such as electronic mail systems. These types of systems can be run on local computers or on cloud-based systems where the system is offered as a service.
Other types of computing systems are deployed at organizations. They can implement a wide variety of different types of applications that enable users to perform tasks and processes in order to conduct the operations of the organization. End users at such an organization interact with the computing systems (or applications) in a wide variety of different ways. It is not uncommon for such users to use a communication system (such as an electronic mail system) to engage in communications about the organization, about the tasks or processes they perform within the organization, or about other things.
However, it can be difficult to track electronic mail messages, that are related to certain aspects or components of the computing system deployed by the organization. It can also be difficult to correlate email messages received to items within the computing system deployed by the organization.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.